The Divine Contractor
by nartaliableach
Summary: Misa Inoue discovers that she is ' King Arthur' or really just the Divine Contractor. She has seven knights in her round table, they are who she contracted with. The rest is really explained in the story...sorry summeries are hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story so please enjoy. Summery: A young girl learns she is King Arthur or a Divine Contracter. She has seven knights in her round table that each represent a color. **

**Thats all I can do for summa summery (sorry it sucks so much).Also this is just what the characters look like and near the end a small part of the begging to our story.**

* * *

Heroin

Name: Misa Inoue

Age: 15

Year: 2nd

Who: 'King Arthur'. The divine contractor

Knights

Name: Ishio Matsumoto

Age: 16

Year: 2nd

Knight: Black

Power: Shadow

Name: Seichi Nakamura

Age: 15

Year: 1st

Knight: Yellow

Power: Earth(he can manipulate things like rocks, plants, and ect.)

Name: Osamu Yamazaki

Age: 17

Year: 3rd

Knight: Blue

Power: Wind

Name: Haruka Yamaguchi

Age: 16

Year:2nd

Knight: White

Power: Lightning/ Electricity

Other important characters

Name: Merlin

Age: ?

Power: Wizard

Name: Chu

Age:?

Power: A fox spirit that helps keep the divine contractor from harm until she discovers what she is

A girl with blonde hair that was braided in a bun ran through the halls. Her brown eyes wide in fear as a huge mass of other students chased after her. This girl's name was Misa Inoue, and she made the worst mistake imaginable. She took the last beloved curry bread there was in the school cafeteria. So now here she was running for her life. Stopping at a dead end she turned around and threw the curry bread out the window. " There happy now!"

The kids chasing her all ran after the curry bread. Slumping down against the wall Misa sighed, " That was an uncalled for mess. Not to mention a waste of time."

She sat where she was until the bell for homeroom rang through out the halls. Getting up she made her way to class

- elsewhere-

A man who looked about 21 stood before a crystal ball. In it was a girl who was just walking into a room.

" Not long until you are awakened Divine Contractor."

* * *

**Well hope that sparked a little intrest and didn't suck too bad. This is really just a started chapter with a few character info's. And yes there will be more character info's and I also know there are only five knights listed. Muh hahahahaha my evil plan is in process muh hahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Also sorry if its a bit short.**

* * *

Misa sat by the door in the front of the classroom. The teacher was going on about something. She looked at the door until out of the corner of her eye she saw a fox. It was the size of a small house cat and was white with blue eyes. It stared at her ' Its you!'

" What's me?", Misa looked around confused.

" Ms. Inoue if you could stop blurting out random things and pay attention please.", the teacher looked annoyed.

" B-but some-"

" Ms. Inoue!", the teacher glared down at her.

Misa gulped and quieted down. The fox had come up and was sitting on her desk. ' Why isn't anyone saying something?' She sighed and decided to ignore her attention back to the teacher was a mistake because the fox now had grabbed her diary from her bag. She noticed it when the fox jumped down and took off running.

" HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!", she ran after the fox ignoring all the teachers complaints.

The fox had stopped at a door Misa had never seen were was big oak doors with carvings on them. She looked at them in awe. They were so fancy like something out of TV. She remembered her diary and saw the fox. " Ah ha." she goes to retrieve her diary when the doors open on there own and the fox quickly darts inside with her diary.

Misa fallows after it. She come to a stop when the doors bang shut behind her.

" You must be her."

" W-who said that" she looked around the room until she saw a male figure in the shadows. " Show yourself!"

The man came into the light. He looked about 21 and had long black hair, a pale skin tone, and grey eyes. He was incredibly handsome. He stopped a few feet away from her. " I am Merlin", he formally bowed to her.

" Misa."

Merlin smiled, " Now for business. Here take this." he handed her a bag of marbles. " Whats this for?", she asked feeling the weight of the bag. It was really light and didn't have too many marbles in it.

" That", Merlin said pointing to the bag," Is what you, the Divine Contractor, needs in order to call your knights."

" Eh?" O,O,she looked clearly confused.

Merlin sighed," I'll explain. A long time ago there was a man called King Arthur. Sounds familiar?"

Misa shook her head yes.

" Well 'King Arthur' is just a nickname for the Divine Contractor who made a contract with seven Knights. A Knight is a human that comes every now and then and posses special powers. There are only seven of them that can exist at a time. The first Divine Contractor made a contract with all seven Knights that existed at that time.", Merline took a pause for some air.

Taking a few breaths he went on," So getting back to the present you're the next in line to be the next Divine Contractor."

" T-this is waaaay too much to take in.",she was obviously with a crazy guy.

" Just try throwing a marble up in the air saying ' O knight I call upon thee'", Merlin didn't sound too amused. Kinda board actually.

" Fine.", she took out a Yellow marable and threw it in the air," O Knight I call upon thee!"

A bright but not blinding yellow light appeared before her. Inside of it was Seichi Nakamura, a popular second year, he was always kind and loud. He also had a secret fan club and was known to be one of the hottest guys in the school. He had straw blonde hair, olive colored skin, and amber eyes.

The light faded. Then Seichi got down on one knee and _kissed _her hand," I am at your command my Queen."

" N-no need to be so formal!", she was blushing like mad. ' He kissed me. Oh my god my hand got kissed!' she was over come with fear of being dead if any girl in the school found out.

Merlin smirked," Now I should tell you how to activate a knights powers."

" Ok.", Misa didn't notice the smirk.

" To activate a knights power you must...kiss them."

" KISS THEM!", Misa beat up Seichi.

" Yes. It can be any ware as long as its a kiss.", Merlin looked all too pleased with himself now.

" NO WAY IN HELL AM I KISSING ANYONE!"

Merlin snickered," Well your going to have to."

Misa glared at him then looked at the beaten up body of Seichi then back to Merlin. " No way am I kissing him."

" You only have to kiss him once and I did say it could be any ware.", Merlin looked at her steadily.

Misa sighed then reluctantly kissed Seichi's cheek. It was weird. She felt as though a part of her heart was his and he a part of hers. 'Is this...the contract?' She felt it was.

" I think thats enogh for one day.", Merline turned to leave and thats when Misa was suddlenly in the hallway. 'How did-Merlin' she sighed mentally and decided to go home and have a nice long bath.

A man in a black hooded cloak stood watching the Divin Contactor. He made a sudden move and lunged at her, a dagger aimed right at her throte...

* * *

** Bah bah baum! Well hope you liked it and I guess please review!**


End file.
